Various techniques for facilitating collaboration between players in a game exist. Conventional gaming systems may reward prizes to a player based on social requirements related to a social graph of the player from a separate social networking system. Other conventional systems may facilitate the creation of a crew to participate in a mission based on a social graph of a player from a separate social networking system. Yet other conventional systems may facilitate a virtual collaboration between players that represent a corresponding real-world collaboration.
Conventional systems, however, suffer from various drawbacks and inefficiencies relating to facilitating a collaboration between multiple players in an online game to achieve a goal in the online game. For example, conventional systems may fail to provide a goal in the game that requires input and/or resources from multiple players, where the multiple players are not obtained from a social graph of one of the multiple players.